Charmed Life
by EllieD
Summary: Buffy Summers has always lived a good life. She always had whatever she needed, and never had to know what it was like to work. She has found the perfect guy for her, an up and coming guitarist, Spike Winthrop. Her perfect life shatters when the man re
1. Default Chapter

**Charmed Life**

Summary: Buffy Summers has always lived a good life.  She always had whatever she needed, and never had to know what it was like to work.  She has found the perfect guy for her, an up and coming guitarist, Spike Winthrop.  Her perfect life shatters when the man responsible for her bank accounts disappears.  Suddenly, she finds herself homeless and her relationship on the rocks.  Then, her best friend gets her the perfect job: as a nanny to an uptight little girl.

Prologue 

The streets of Los Angeles buzzed with activity, as most of the city came alive.  Up in the rich part of the city, stood a tall building, inside, there were large and luxurious apartments, home to mostly the rich.

On the seventh floor of the building, was a large penthouse, one of the few in the building.  Inside, Buffy Summers slept.

The phone rang, and the answering machine picked up.

"Buffy?  Buffy?  I know you're there.  Where are you?  Xander and I are waiting for you.  Buffy!  Pick up the phone!  You're sleeping aren't you?  Buffy!  Wake up!"

The machine cut off, and Buffy rolled over slowly, slipping her eye mask off.  She sighed, and noticed the alarm clock.

"Oh shit!"

She jumped out of the bed, stripping off her night gown and running into the large bathroom.  Her Chihuahua loyally followed behind.

"Hey baby." Buffy said to the small dog, reaching down to adjust the diamond collar that read Tinkerbelle.

Buffy put on her new Versace dress, a beaded gown with embroidered dragonflies that ended just past her knees.

She put her makeup on, and curled her hair.  She grabbed her purse and quickly skipped out of the door.

Once she stepped outside, she was greeted with the wonderful smell of flowers.  There were bouquets and vases surrounding her door and down the hall.

"Miss Summers!  I am going to call the super if you don't stop this!  Your things are all over the hall!"

Buffy turned to the weasely man, flashing him a million dollar smile.

"I'll take care of it," she said, picking up a vase full of peach roses.  She handed the flowers to the man.

"Tell your wife I said hello, Mr. Snyder."

Buffy left skipping.

When she reached the bottom floor, she saw many packages littering the lobby area.  She smiled at the young man standing by the door.

"You know Miss Summers; if this keeps up I'll have to start refusing them."

Buffy rummaged through a few of the packages, pulling out a lacy thong from a Victoria's Secret bag.

"Why don't you give these to your girlfriend, Gunn?" Buffy told him, giggling.

Gunn grabbed the thong, shaking it at Buffy.

"Oh yeah, give her this piece of dental floss?"

Buffy giggled again, and skipped out of the door.

"Oh Gunn?  Could you send all of this stuff to the Salvation Army?  Thanks, you're a doll!" she yelled behind her, running across the street.

She stopped in the middle, and whistled.  Immediately, a cab stopped in the middle of the road, causing a few cars to honk.

"To the Bronze, please."

The cab driver nodded, and took off.  Buffy reached into her purse and pulled out a cell phone.  She dialed a number, and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi Willow!" Buffy said, greeting her best friend.

"Buffy!  Finally.  Xander and I are still waiting for you."

"Sorry, I was watching TV and accidentally fell asleep."

"No you didn't.  It was a planned nap.  I know you."

The cab stopped in front of the club, and Buffy got out, still arguing with her friend.  The bouncer nodded at Buffy, and let her through, as others began to protest.  Buffy headed inside the club, struggling to hear her friend over the pounding music.  Buffy saw her friends standing next to the bar and stopped.

"Well, we are waiting for you.  And-"

Noticing Buffy, Xander Harris turned to Willow and tapped her, pointing to Buffy.

Willow turned a little pale.  They hung up their phones.

"Buffy, wait," Willow said, as she turned to the other partygoers and yelled.

Everyone started clapping and yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

Buffy grinned and hugged her two best friends.

"Oh my gosh!  I can't believe you guys did this!  I thought it was just going to be the three of us."

"Yeah, well, you know I had to give you a huge party!" Xander said, checking out a group of girls that walked past.

"You guys are great!" Buffy said, hugging them again.

"Hey Willow."

They turned to the two girls that walked up to them.

"Oh Buffy, these are two of the girls we went to school with.  Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall."

"Hi.", Buffy greeted them, obviously not remembering them.

"Well, happy birthday Buffy.  I love your dress." Harmony told her.

"Thanks."

"Your hair looks cute.  By the way, I know a guy who will take care of that forehead wrinkle at no charge." Cordelia said, smiling evilly and walking away.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note 

Due to lack of enthusiasm, I have decided to stop writing Charmed Life.  I no longer have the spirit to keep writing it because I am still working on Pretend to Be Nice, and I have another fic in the works that I'm really excited about.  But if anyone wishes to pick up where I left off and continue it, contact me.  To anyone who decides to work on it, I will beta for you.  Or I could turn it into a round robin fic, if you guys want to have a go at it.  Thanks for the reviews I did get for the first part though.  Bye for now, I'm on to continue Pretend to Be Nice.

XXEllieXX


End file.
